1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of motorcycles. More specifically, the invention comprises a removable cover for protecting the forward surfaces of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a motorcycle 10. There are many types currently in use. The one shown is a high-performance liquid-cooled type. An aerodynamic fairing encloses its forward portion. This is denoted in the view as upper cowling 26 and lower cowling 24. The upper and lower cowling may be made in multiple pieces or as one integral unit. The forward portion of upper cowling 26 opens into two air intakes 14. Headlight 12 (which may contain two or more bulbs) is located just above these.
A pair of turn signals 20 are located on the upper cowling, with one signal for each side. Likewise, a pair of mirrors 30 extend outward from the upper cowling. These mirrors are connected to the motorcycle by stalks 32. Windscreen 28 smoothly blends into the upper cowling.
Lower cowling 24 extends downward to the motorcycle's lower extreme. Radiator opening 22 is provided to allow air to flow into and through the radiator, which is located in the forward portion of lower cowling 24. The front wheel is immediately forward of the radiator opening. It is connected to the chassis by a pair of struts 16. Fender 18 is mounted over the front wheel to reduce spray.
Those skilled in the art will know that motorcycles such as the one shown in FIG. 1 are driven at high speed. When traveling down the highway they often experience bug strikes. Such strikes can be harmful to the finish on the upper and lower cowling, which often feature painted and highly polished surfaces. Thus, it is desirable to provide a protective covering for these surfaces.